Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives
by sailormoon45
Summary: When the love of his life, Rin, is murdered, Sesshomaru gets the chance to have her back when a witch offers some assistance. She plans to send Sesshomaru back to the past so he can prevent Rin's tragic death. What's the catch? Sesshomaru's life is shortened by one hundred years every time he time travels. Sesshomaru hopes to save Rin, but will that really be possible?
1. The Witch's Price

Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives

**Hello again people of Fanfiction! It's Sailormoon45 and I'm back with a whole new story! Lately, I've been interested in the concept of time travel, so that is where the inspiration for Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives came from! I hope you'll all enjoy my new little creation! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to their wonderful creator.**

* * *

I promised her everything. I said I would always be there for her. That I would always protect her... And she trusted me. She never doubted me. Now, because of my failure to keep my promises, I'll never see her again. My life without her is meaningless.

"I let her down. It's all my fault." I stand in the pouring rain and stare at the tombstone with her name on it. The beautiful flowers surrounding the tombstone were her favorites. And in my hand, I hold the ring that I proposed to her with. "Rin… I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru," I turn to see my brother walking towards me with an umbrella. "Come on. It's time to go." I shake my head, refusing to leave her yet. I hear Inuyasha sigh before he hands me the umbrella and heads towards our family and friends.

_She's gone..._ I clench my fists and bare my fangs. _Rin... I'll avenge you. I'll get you back. I promise! _I place Rin's ring in my pocket and run my hand along the front of the tombstone.

I begin to walk away, but not without looking back just one more time. I reach the cemetery gate where my friends and family are waiting. I look around at everyone else, and I can sense the sadness coming from all of them. My father places his hand on my shoulder and I look up to face him. I can tell he is feeling sad as well.

"My son, I understand what it feels to lose the one you love, but you'll be fine. I'm sure she would've wanted you to move on." I nod, though I don't fully agree with my father. "You should go home and rest."

"Yes father." I say my farewells and get into my car. However, instead of heading home, I end up at a café. When I realize where I am, I become a bit angry with myself. _Why did I come to her favorite place?_ I sigh, thinking father was correct in saying I needed to rest.

I decide to head inside for a bit. I order a coffee and sit in an empty booth. While I sit there, I notice a teenage girl staring at me. I dismiss it, but she continues to stare. It becomes too much for me and I decide to speak up. "Can I help you in any way? Because staring can be quite rude."

I take a sip of my drink and when I set it down, I realize the girl is sitting right across from me "You're in pain. I can help you." I glare at her and her response is a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Glaring can also be considered rude." The girls comment gets a small smirk out of me. I study her, taking in her dark hair, green eyes and gothic attire.

"What do you want anyway? And what do mean I'm in pain? You don't even know me." The girl smiles and reaches for my coffee. I watch in annoyance as she adds sugar and begins to drink it. "Um, could you not?"

She puts the drink down and looks at me. "Why are you dressed in black? Whose funeral was it?" My eyes widen when she mentions a funeral, but I quickly compose myself before deciding to answer.

"It was my fiancé's. She was killed." There is a moment of silence before the girl bursts into a fit of laughter. I lose patience with her and yell, "What's so funny about that?!"

"I already knew all that. Rin Hayashi, was it? How sad that you two were just about to get married. But I know all about her. I even know how she died and who the murderer is." I rise from my seat and grab the girl by her shirt.

"How do you know about my Rin? You can't possibly know her murderer! Quit speaking nonsense!" The girl smirks before pushing me away. I sit back down, noticing all the strange looks we're getting, but I just ignore them all.

"I already know how much you loved her and that you desperately want her back." She leans close and begins to whisper. "That's why I'm here to help you. You see, I am a powerful witch. I can do many things, so I can assist you in getting your little Rin back.

_A witch? Hmph... They're nothing but trouble. Father told me to steer clear of them. But, she knows about Rin and me. She claims to know who killed the girl I loved... _I cross my arms in front my chest and sigh.

"You doubt my power. I know you do. I have no tricks up my sleeve, for I merely wish to help."

"What kind of 'help' are you offering anyway?" Her lips curl up near the ends and she rises from her seat. "W-wait." I follow her out into the parking lot and grab her by the arm. "A-alright... I'll take your help."

"I thought you would. Now come, I'll take you somewhere private." Within a blink of an eye, I'm transported to what could only be her house. I stare at her in disbelief. "Now, about my plan..." She turns away from me and walks towards a mirror on the wall farthest from me.

"Plan? You have to tell me what you're gonna do first. You can't just do whatever you want." She pouts and sticks her tongue out. I raise an eyebrow at her actions, which only causes her to sigh.

"Hmph. You're so serious. But I guess that's just how Sesshomaru Takahashi is! I know everything about you since I'm very good at being a witch." She skips over to me and reaches for my face. "But just so you know," she says as she pulls my face closer to hers. "I can't bring her back to life. But I have an idea that would get us around that."

"So what can you do?" I ask as I get away from her grip on me. "Are you really even a witch? I mean, you look like a regular teenage girl?"

"Sesshomaru, would you mind lying down on that bed over there?" She points towards a cot in the corner and I do as asked. "Good. Now if you close your eyes, I'll show you how I can help you. This will even prove that I'm a witch.

I nod and close my eyes. I hear her giggle and feel her fingers gently stroking my hair. I begin to feel strange, and the room becomes extremely silent. I try to open my eyes, but just don't have the energy to do it. _Maybe I'll just rest for a bit... It's not like that stupid girl can really help me..._

When I wake up, I'm in a different place than I was before. "Damn witch! Where is she?" I get up and take in my surroundings. _This all seems familiar…_ I walk toward a mirror in the room and nearly have a heart attack. "What the hell happened to me?" Instead of coming face to face with myself, I stare at a younger version of myself. I sit back down on the bed, trying to figure out what could've happened to me. _Maybe this is a dream?_

"Hey!" I quickly turn to hear a voice I know all too well, coming from outside the room. "Damn it Sesshomaru! We're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

"I-Inuyasha?" I see the door begin to open an impatient half-demon enters the room. "W-what's happening?"

"What do you mean? Come on and get dressed! You have to drive us to school! We can't be late again or else our old man will punish us again." I watch as a younger version of my brother leaves and heads downstairs.

_School? I don't go to school anymore... I graduated two years ago!_ I begin to pace the floor, but not coming up with any good reason as to why all of this is happening, I sit down on the bed. _Where am I? It's like... I'm in the past or something._

"Correct you are Sesshomaru!" I hear the witch's voice echoing in the room. "Took you long enough! I'll bring you back now, so just lay back down, close your eyes and you'll be back here in no time!" I do as instructed, and as she said, I ended back in my time.

I sit up and turn to the witch who is sitting beside me. "Was I really in the past?" She nods and a large grin appears on her face. "Hmph, I guess you really are a witch… But wait, how is going to the past going to help me?"

"Boy, for a powerful demon you're not that smart when it comes to magic, huh? But I guess anyone would be as confused as you are if they were in your situation." She rises and walks over to a small desk across the room. She opens a drawer, takes something out, and walks back towards me. "Here," she hands a necklace made up of blue stones before sitting back down. "You'll be able to time travel with that when I'm not around, but I suggest that you come to me when you want to go back to the past. That necklace should only be used in emergencies."

I nod and put on the necklace. I watch as the stones on it light up for a brief moment before returning to normal. I stand up and turn to face the witch. "If we're going to go through with this, then shouldn't I know a bit about you? And maybe the risks?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot." She smiles and extends her hand to me. "I am Ada. And there are no risks, but whether you succeed or not is up to you." I take her hand and shake it. "Now, about the price you'll pay. One hundred years off your life for every time you travel to the past." When my eyes widen, Ada's only reaction is a sly smile. "I'm sure that's a small price for a demon such as yourself, right Sesshomaru?

"Hmph, sounds like a fair price." I smile, knowing my life is in no danger. "A few hundred years is nothing to a fully fledged demon such as myself." I decide it's time for me to leave, so Ada takes me back to the café. Before getting into my car, I turn to Ada with one more question. "So how do I time travel on my own?"

"You just have to wish to time travel and the necklace will take you back. But as I said, it's better for me to just take you there myself. When you want to time travel, just call for me and I'll be there!" Ada grins before disappearing into thin air.

I get into my car and drive to my house. Once I'm inside, I head into the bedroom Rin and I shared and lay on the bed. I sigh and reach for the necklace from Ada and take it off to put it somewhere safe. _Rin… Will I really be able to see you again?_ I turn onto my side and close my eyes. I lay there, listening to the rain outside. _Maybe I'll be able to fix everything if I go to the past._

That night, Rin is all I dream about. I remember all the special moments we shared and I even dream about her coming back to me. To my disappointment, it all ends when I wake up, bringing me back to my meaningless life. A life without Rin, the girl I loved, just isn't worth living.

I get ready for the day and suddenly remember yesterday's events after Rin's funeral. "The necklace!" I look all over my room until I finally find the necklace Ada had given me to time travel with. The necklace which will help me get my Rin back. "Rin, I'll get you back soon… I promise!" I put the necklace back on before leaving my house. _I'll keep my promise this time!_

* * *

**Well that's my new story for you all. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I have to admit though, I had a bit of trouble writing this. I tried my best to write a good story! And I'll be back with another chapter once I know you guys like the first chapter. Hope I'm able to write more of Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives. **

**Please R&R! ^_^**


	2. Kiss Worth a Hundred Years

**Hello Fanfiction! I'm back with chapter two of Dogs Don't Have Nine Lives. Sorry for the late update! School and life have gotten in the way. But I'm here now and I hope to update sooner next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's beloved Inuyasha characters!**

**Now onward with the story! ^_^**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, should you really be here?" Inuyasha looks at me a bit worried. "Didn't dad tell you that you didn't have to come in?"

"It'll be worse for me to sit around doing nothing. I'd rather move around and work than stay home without Rin there." Today, I've come back to work at my father's company. I haven't come in for a week now ever since Rin's murder. _Rin... I can't stand to be in that house! Her scent is all around me._

I sit down at my desk and begin to organize my papers, but Inuyasha insists on talking. "Look Lord Fluffy, you need some time to recover from this. You just lost the girl who was going to become your mate; I could never imagine what it would be like to lose Kagome. But I'm sure that you need some to think about some things."

My only response for my half-brother is a cold glare, which luckily, gets him to shrug and walk away. I turn back to my work, but after staring at the papers for a while I give up lean back in my chair. I run my hand through my long, silvery hair. I sigh to let out some of my frustration.

I put my hand down and reach into my pants pocket, where I've kept the necklace I received from my encounter yesterday with the witch, Ada. I've told myself to not rely on her too much, but it's too tempting and I decided to go visit her later today.

Apparently later meant right at that very moment because as I sand in front of Ada's door, I question how I even got here so quickly...

I knock on the door twice before the petite teenager opens the door. Instead the usual gothic clothing seen around, she now wears a black and purple gothic lolita dress, which I can honestly say, are more suiting for a small witch like her.

She gives me that wide and menacing grin of hers and her green eyes sparkle with excitement. She welcomes me in and offers me a seat on the bed I was in last time I came over. With all that happened last time, I never really got a good look at her house. It's a simple two room house, though she only allows me into what I guess, is her bedroom.

"I knew you would come back but I didn't expect it to be _this _soon! But I'll gladly open the door for you at any time Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi." Ada holds out her hand, as if expecting something, but I don't understand what it is that she wants.

Ada rolls her eyes and pouts. "I know you have it with you..." It clicks in my mind that she's talking about the necklace. When I reach into my pocket and bring it out, Ada's face brightens up. I hold it up and she snatches it away from me.

"Ada, may I ask what you're doing?" I ask as Ada leans towards me and puts the necklace on me.

"Just getting you prepared," she says, backing away so as to see how it looks on my neck. "You came to travel back, right?"

"Yes, that is why I've come." I try to keep my face composed, but around Ada, it's a bit difficult. _Perhaps I feel intimidated by this witch? _I shake my head slightly. _No, she's merely a child!_

Ada snaps her fingers in front of my face in an attempt to get me focused on her. And as if she's been listening in on my thoughts she says, "I'm not what you think I am. I am not a child. And do not fear me; I have no intentions of harming you."

She smiles as she speaks, which throws me off. I simply can't understand her, but it's not like I want to, she simply is a tool I can use to my advantage. A tool that can help me get back my Rin.

"Ada," I start, which gets the girl's full attention. "Can we start now?" Ada nods her head and practically runs over to me.

"Lie down." I do as she tells me. "Before we start, I have a few things to say. One, the last time you traveled was only practice. I haven't taken any of your life span, but starting today, when you come back here, you'll be one hundred years short." I nod. "And second," she motions for me to sit up. "There's still time to get out of this agreement of ours, Sesshomaru." Ada joins me on the bed and sits beside me, but she's too close for my preferences.

_Last chance, huh?_ I suddenly grab Ada's chin between my thumb and finger, startling the girl. I glare and finally return one of her menacing smiles. "Don't try to talk me out of this." I let her go and lie back down. I close my eyes and sigh. "I am the powerful son of a great dog demon. I have no fear that I will run out of years, for the only thing that can kill an immortal demon is their own stupidity. And I am not stupid."

Without having to look, I can tell that Ada is smiling. I then hear her obnoxious laugh again, but I notice that I am not irritated, but instead feel like laughing along with her, but I remain my cool and composed self.

Once her laughter has stopped Ada begins to stroke my hair. "Oh Sesshomaru, you may be one of my favorite customers..." Once again, I begin to feel strange and notice the quietness of the room. I let my sleep take me in, and then, I'm out.

"Mr. Takahashi." I hear a man's voice coming from somewhere nearby. I lazily open my eyes to see a ruler slam down on my desk, it doesn't frighten me, but it sure scares the heck out of everyone else. I look up slowly to see a frustrated teacher glaring at me. "Mr. Takashi, it would be nice for you to quit snoozing in my class! This is the first day of school and you dare fall asleep? How do you expect on graduating high school this year?!"

"I'll be fine." The teacher merely sighs and goes back to writing on the board. I look around to recognize this as my history class and the beginning of my senior year in high school. _Senior year, huh? Guess Ada made me seventeen again._

"Wow Sesshy, way to upset Sensei on the first day." I turn to my right when I hear a whisper. I look up a bit to see my ex-girlfriend Kagura... But seeing as this is the beginning of my senior year, Kagura is actually my current girlfriend. "Hey Sesshy, how about we ditch?"

I look down at the table and think for a moment. _I'm here to change the results of my future, but I haven't even seen any trace of Rin!_ I look back up at Kagura and sigh. "No Kagura." is my reply to her. She looks at me stunned then turns away and pouts. I simply lay my head back down and sleep until the bell rings.

Once school has ended, i walk out to the parking lot and walk over to my car. _Damn, I never knew how boring school was until I grew up and was forced to go back._ I look up to see Inuyasha and his friends standing nearby.

Inuyasha looks up and waves to me. "Hey! Lord Fluffy!" I walk up to Inuyasha and punch him in the gut. He groans and attempts to hit me back. "Damn it! What was that for Sesshomaru!?"

"Well you called him Lord Fluffy, Inuyasha." We both turn to see Kagome, one of Inuyasha's friends, standing with her hands on her hips. "It's no wonder he punched you!" Another two friends, Miroku and Sango, nod their heads in agreement.

"Keh... Whatever." Inuyasha says goodbye to his friends and gets into the passenger seat of the car and I walk over to the driver's side. I start the car and head towards our house.

"Hello boys," our father greets us as we come in. He turns to Inuyasha and asks, "How was your first day of being a freshman in high school?"

_Oh yes, I remember now. While everyone else has just started high school, I am in my final year of it. I had forgotten Rin and I were a couple of years apart... Hmm, I seem to have forgotten these simple things._

"It went great I guess. I'll tell you and mom about it later at dinner." Inuyasha leaves and heads up the stairs.

"How about your first day Sesshomaru?" Father walks up to me and smiles.

"It went alright." Father nods and I take that as a signal for 'I'm dismissed.' I head up to my room and lay on my bed for a moment. I run my hand through my hair before bringing it down to rest on my chest. I touch something with the tip of my finger and quickly clutch it. "What?" I look down and see that I'm still wearing the necklace from Ada.

I sigh and release the necklace. _When do I see Rin? I've forgotten how it is that we met…_ I close my eyes for a moment and the next thing I know, I've fallen asleep.

"You seem to sleep a lot... Lord Fluffy." I awake to hear obnoxious laughter echoing in my room and know that Ada is calling out to me. "Your parents have been calling you down for dinner, so why don't you go? You'll be grateful you did."

"Grateful?" I spit out the word and glare at the wall. I sigh and get up to go downstairs. _What happens at dinner? I don't recall this..._

"So boys, how did you days go?" At the dinner table, I usually sit on one side of father; however, so does his wife. Izayoi, the human mother of Inuyasha and my father's new wife. She sits right across from me and Inuyasha sits next to her.

"My day went fine. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and I have a lot of classes together."

"What about you Sesshomaru?" My father turns to me and asks.

"I have classes with Kagura and her sister Kana. I also have a few with Bankotsu and Jakotsu." I look over at Inuyasha who shudders.

"How are you friends with that weirdo Jakotsu! Ugh!" Inuyasha shakes his head and goes back to eating, but quickly stops. "Oh and there's this new girl we met too. Apparently she's super smart and she's taking tons of advanced classes."

"Oh?" Father looks intrigued to see Inuyasha so excited about a girl. "What's her name? Did you become friends with this girl?"

"Her name's Rin Hayashi. And yeah, we all invited her to hang out with us. Since everyone is coming over tomorrow, she said that she'd come too." Inuyasha turns to me and points his fork accusingly at me. "Your creepy friends better not scare her off tomorrow!" I glare back at him and Inuyasha goes back to eating.

Father and Izayoi both nod and keep talking about their days. I, however, excuse myself from the table and head back to my room.

Once in my room I try calling out to Ada, hoping to get some answers, but she doesn't respond. I sit back down on my bed and think. _So I meet Rin tomorrow…_ I feel calmer knowing that I'll get to see her alive once again, but the calmness leaves me too soon. _Rin wouldn't come up to me if I'm around Kagura... How am I going to get to her then?_

I stand up and pace around my room and try to remember this very day all those years ago. But when nothing comes to me, I become frustrated. "Damn it..."

"You won't remember something that hasn't happened yet! That's just common sense Sesshomaru." I look around my room, hoping to see the girl manifest herself before me, but knowing she won't. "Normally it would be impossible to change the past, but you have free reign over what happens. But I warn you not to make too big of a change. You never know how your actions might affect your future."

"Wait, Ada!" I get no response, meaning she's gone and won't be back until I wish to leave and go back to my time. "Hmph. Damn witch..."

The next day Inuyasha and I head to school. We go our separate ways and head to class. Throughout the day I'm stuck with Bankotsu and Jakotsu and their constant babbling, Kana and her strange antics and lastly Kagura, who can't seem to get enough of me.

At lunch I ditch my so-called 'friends' and decide to sit with Inuyasha and his friends to their surprise.

"Hey, Lord Fluffy, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha says with a mouthful of food as I sit beside him.

"Nothing." I reply as I rest my head on the table. I look around to see only Kagome, Sango and Miroku. 'Does Rin not sit with them?'

"Um, hello," comes a soft voice from behind me. My eyes grow as I turn around and see a small, brown-haired girl standing shyly behind me. Her big brown eyes stare at my golden ones.

_Rin... _Inuyasha scoots over and allows Rin to sit down, and I'm staring at her the entire time.

"Hey Rin," Inuyasha says with even more food in his mouth, "this is my brother Sesshomaru."

"Hello," she says in a voice so quiet I have to strain my ears to hear. "I'm Rin Hayashi..." She extends her hand, which I notice is trembling out of fear.

"Sesshomaru," I take her hand gently, so as to not frighten her even more. "It's nice to meet you." I let go of her hand and go back to resting my head on the table. _I scare her? Haha, never knew Rin was afraid of me._ I smile at the thought of a shy and terrified Rin, trying to come up to talk to me, a big scary demon. I chuckle a bit.

"What are you laughing at Fluffy!?" I get up from my seat and smack Inuyasha on his head.

I turn to look at the small and terrified girl next to my brother and smile, which makes her blush and look away. "I'm not laughing at anything, little brother."

"You're crazy!" Inuyasha says, rubbing his head to numb the pain. Inuyasha's friends simply laugh at him, including Kagome. I watch as Rin looks about confused, not feeling comfortable enough to laugh.

I finally turn away and head out of the school, deciding to ditch the rest of the day and go back to my time. Next thing I know, Ada has granted my desires and I'm back in her room, where Ada is still stroking my hair and smiling. "I bet you're relieved to have been able to see the girl once more, am I correct?"

"Yes, it was wonderful to have seen her again, even if we didn't talk much." I say, nodding and remembering the past, when Rin was young. I get off the bed and attempt to stand, but I'm yanked back by Ada grabbing my shirt.

"Sesshomaru, since you've come back, I'll be needing my payment." I stare at her, waiting for her to do something or say anything, but she simply sits beside me.

"How do I give you what you want? Years off of someone's life aren't something physical." Ada smiles like as if she's about to tell the funniest joke in the world.

"Hmmm," her smile grows wider, but my patience grows thinner.

"Just spit it out Ada," I command in an intimidating voice. I glare at the girl until I see that she's ready to spill her guts about this matter.

"Gladly," she says has she wraps both arms around my neck pulls me to her in a very intimate kiss that lasts too long to simply be her form of payment. Once she pulls back, she gives me one of her famous menacing smiles. "A kiss worth a hundred years." She clucks her tongue and begins to run her finger along one of the purple stripes that adorns my cheek. "I would have thought you would be a better kisser Sesshomaru. Quite disappointing."

"I would never kiss you," I say with one of my coldest stares, "That is simply your form of payment." I slap away Ada's hand and proceed to leave her house, never once looking back.

Once I make it back to my house, I'm lying down on a couch in the living room. I look out the window from my position on the couch to see that it is raining again. I close my eyes, and can't help but run my fingers along my lips, "that damn witch…" I open my eyes and just stay there staring at the ceiling above me. Sighing, I place my arms underneath my head and think about that young girl I saw when I traveled to the past. Her long, lush brown hair perfectly matched with those big chocolate-brown eyes. _Rin… All of this is to get you back with me. _

I think back to the memories we had, finally able to remember that day we met. The day Inuyasha had invited her over to our house. She was so afraid of me, yet I remember that I would constantly catch her eyeing me. Of course I never spoke to her, much less looked at her for more than a second. _It'll be different this time. I won't let you die this time around, Rin. _

I fall asleep, but instead of the dreams I wanted, those filled with Rin, I'm stuck reliving that kiss with Ada, with that damn witch! _What is happening to me? What was that kiss? That was no mere kiss… She's doing something to me. I know it._

* * *

**Well there it is! A new chapter for this story! Sorry I couldn't make it longer, I really did want it to be longer but I wanted to update it soon so you all will just have to settle for this. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll be back soon with chapter 3!**

**Please don't forget to R&R! ^_^**


End file.
